1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques adapted to, prior to discharging first liquid for image formation, discharge onto a recording medium second liquid for agglutinating or precipitating one or more components contained in the first liquid.
2. Related Art
As an example of techniques to decrease a degree of ink bleeding on an image formed on a sheet (a recording medium), the following technique has been known.
According to the known technique, before an ink discharge head discharges an ink droplet into each point on the sheet where the image is to be formed, a preprocessing liquid discharge head discharges, into the point, preprocessing liquid for agglutinating the ink droplet. Thereby, the ink droplet is agglutinated by the preprocessing liquid immediately after being discharged onto the sheet, it results in a decreased degree of ink bleeding.